A Family of My Own
by Rena Vortex
Summary: Ever since the Halloween party, Harry has had a feeling that he has forgotten something important. Malfoy's posy has been acting suspicious and there is a new girl to this group. What happens when Harry over hears Blaise talking about Harry impregnating "Lucy" on that day. Who's this new girl, & what does Malfoy have to do with this, why r they both sick & just what are they hiding
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did thought. Don't we all?

_**Chap 1**_

It has been three months since the Halloween party. Ever since that night he has felt like he has forgotten something, but can't remember what. He knew that he had gotten drunk, so that might be it. Still, he feels like he is missing something, like he has forgotten something very important.

That night, he had a wet dream, or at least what he thought it was. Once in a while he would sometimes sleep in the Room of Requirements since it gave him privacy. And since that was what he asked of the room, the room didn't allow anyone else to go in. you see, harry had a habit a sleeping nude when he was alone, it was just comfortable. Once in a while he would get wet dreams so it wasn't a big deal. So on the morning after the party, when Harry awoke in a bed, alone and naked, he didn't think much of it. But that dream has been on his mind since then.

He knew that the girl in his dream was beautiful petite blond girl. But he couldn't remember more of her face. He knew that in that dream, he seemed to be in love with her, and somehow her love confession was important, something he should remember but couldn't. He knew it was just a dream, but he didn't know why it meant so much to him.

At that time, he didn't know just how important that "dream" really was.

Two weeks later

Harry was walking to the great hall for breakfast. He was very hungry. For some strange reason, he had been hungry lately. Maybe it was because for the past two weeks, he has been having the same dream over and over. So he decided to chow down on his food, he would need the energy, he had class with Slytherin first period for transfiguration and he really didn't want to see the ice price at all, just seeing Malfoy's face pissed him off.

Lately thought, it wasn't that bad, he simply just learns to ignore the git when he wanted to start a fight. He hoped that there would be none today because he was tired from not sleeping because of the dream. Harry was sure that if they were to fight, he would surely loose in this condition

Everything was normal in class, Harry noticed that Malfoy and his posy weren't in class, he had heard a rumor that one of Malfoy's blond lady friends had gotten sick and he went to take her to the infirmary, and that later, the rest of the group joined as well.

Harry thought it was funny, he had never figure Malfoy to be someone to care about other people. Harry shrugged it off his mind think `if Malfoy is going out of his way to help someone then that person must be very important to him, or he would probably ask for the favor to be repaid.' Harry thought that it was easier to believe the second one because imagining Malfoy caring for others was just something impossible to do.

**Ok, from now on, the chapters will be a bit longer. I just wanted to get you guys into the intro first onto who is that girl? Answers will be revealed in due time. **


	2. Chapter 2

There is a time skip; I will later, way later explain what happened during that time frame when answers start being revealed. It makes it much more interesting that way.

Chapter 2

It was the first week of February, and the weather was much colder now. Everyone was

Lately harry had noticed that the little slytherin group had been sneaking off at any chance they got. They have become much more secretive since then; as if they wanted to hide something from everyone. Harry also noticed that Malfoy has been hanging around a sixth year slytherin girl more. It was a strange thing to see, considering that every time a girl got to close to him, we would glare at them until they left. Harry was surprised that Pancy had stopped obsessing over Malfoy, but that could be due to her and Blaise now in a relationship.

At dinner time, the slytherin posy was the last to leave the Great Hall. Harry decided that it was time he got to the bottom of what they were up to. So he had gotten his invisible cloak and waited until they left so he could flip it on and follow them. As he followed them, he noticed that everyone was already in the slytherin common room, all except Pancy and Blaise.

Seeing this, harry had decided to leave and leave the young couple be free. Just as he was walking away, he heard Pancy say something in an angry tone, hearing this made his body chill. He was a bit interested in this couple corral and decided to leave but when he heard Zibini call his name, he stopped and listened fully now.

"Pancy, we can't tell Potter, if we do, Draco will be angry."

"But Blaise, think about it, it is not fair to him. As much as I hate Potter, I still believe he should know. "She" should tell him already, before things get worse and out of hand."

"No pancy, I don't want him to know. You want my 'precious little like a sister' to go up and tell potter 'hello harry, I know that you might not remember since you were a bit drunk but on the night of the Halloween party, after I confessed my undying love for you, we made love. Now I have to tell you that I am pregnant with your child.' Bullocks! She won't be telling him shit. If he forgot, that is his problem, besides uncle Blaise can take care of my 'like a sister' and my new 'like a nephew or niece'".

"Blaise, you are being unreasonable. I don't like the fact that Potter bloke her heart when he didn't remember, and at that time we thought it was for the best so she wouldn't be in danger, but now it's a different story. Potter is going to be a father and he need to take responsibility. Have you thought what might happen to her or the baby if the dark lord finds out? Could you imagine what would happen to her when he finds out that the daughter of one of his loyal followers is expecting the child of his worst enemy? No, you don't. He will most likely kill her."

"I know that, that is why I am going to take care of her."

"There is only so much you can do Blaise, and you can't give her the same protection that Potter can give her. Come on, she is 13 weeks pregnant, a little over 3 months, she is going to start showing soon and when that happens, we might not be able to protect her."

"Pancy, don't worry. At long as we follow Draco's plans of leaving school after the N.E.W.T.S, we will be fine."

"You know, Draco should be resting and you know it. You shouldn't let Draco do all the work; he needs more rest then all of us."

"I know, but Draco is good at making strategies, this plan just can't fail, it is my fault that she is like this and I should at least be able to take care of her."

"Is this what it was all about? Draco told you to not worry, it wasn't your fault. Mistake happens and she made one."

"No, it is my fault Lucy's is like this. I convinced her to go to the party. I knew that there would be alcohol and should have taken care of her more. I shouldn't have left her out of my sight. I knew she couldn't hold her liquor and couldn't back down from challenges; it is my fault she is like this."

"No it wasn't, Draco told you it was ok. Draco will deal with it."

"I don't want Draco to be responsible for my mistake! Draco already has to deal with so many shits, with the Dark Lord and Lucius pressuring to join the Death Eaters and all. Draco has a lot in his plate; he doesn't need to deal with a pregnancy to top it off. Draco's life is ruined because of me."

"Draco doesn't see it that way."

"I know, Draco is amazing, no matter what happens, Draco is able to keep going. I am just worried for her, Lucy must be scared, and having a baby at this age is just scary."

"It's ok; I guess we don't have to tell Potter right now, maybe in a few months it would be ok."

And with that, the couple left. Harry was too stunned by what he heard. His dream was not a dream but a memory, most importantly, he was going to be a father and his child and mother are in danger because of him.

Harry decided to go to the room of requirement; there he could think more clearly. He needed to figure out what to do. One thing for sure was that he was going to find this Lucy and take her under his wing; he would take responsibility and protect his family from Voldie no matter what and that was a promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry arrived at the ROR. A million, no billions thoughts went into his head. All he could think of was that that night, was not a dream. He really was with someone and now that girl was pregnant with his child. Somehow the gravity of the situation hit him. He was going to be a father and there was a full on war going on. He didn't even remember the girls face, and that was worse. He realized that not remembering must have been painful for her since she had revealed her undying love for him.

Harry relieved many things and many problems. First, it seems that her family supports Voldie, so her being pregnant of their arch enemy wasn't a good thing. He wondered how they were ever going to hide that. Harry felt guilty, it seems he has complicated another person's life and put them in danger simply for loving and wanting to be with him.

He realized that he has to talk to the girl, and to Dumbledore, hopefully he would know what to do. Dumbledore could offer the girl protection, he might even be able to take her out of the Slytherin dorms, somewhere she could be safe and Slytherin was not the place. Slytherin is filled with many of Voldies supporters, so if word got out, she would be in danger.

Harry would have preferred her to come to Griffindor, where he can protect her, even if she was Slytherin. He thought that she couldn't have been that bad, she did fall in love with him and she didn't kill him that night. Any other Slytherin girl would have taken advantage of his weak state to kill him in hopes of pleasing their Lord, but she didn't. She went through that night for love. Harry knew that there had been many girls in Slytherin who had gotten pregnant and aborted, just so no one knows what they do. Most didn't seem to care; they weren't going to let a child ruin their lives. But this girl was different, she wanted the child, and that was why she was suffering. She was too young and having a baby. At least she had her friends. Harry just witnessed that not all slytherins are bad, this girl is willing to give up her future for her child, no, their child, HIS child. He wondered if it was love that made her do this.

Thinking about this put a smile on his face. Here was a girl that loved him and wanted his child. He had always thought that no one would ever love him, since anyone that got too close either got hurt or died. Maybe this is why she didn't tell him about that night or the pregnancy, maybe she was scared of what could happen to her and her baby. He wanted to talk to her, to get to know her and maybe fall in love, they were already having a baby, and who knows, maybe they could be happy. Harry has always wanted a family, the Weasleys were like a family to him but deep down he wanted his own family to claim his own and this was a good start. Going on picnics, Quiddich and other places with his family seemed like a nice dream, a dream that he would make sure to be a reality.

Just then, Harry realized he is making plans when he doesn't even know the girl. He knew that her name was Lucy, and that she was from Slytherin, but he doesn't even remember how she looked like, what year she is in, or her age. He also realized that MALFOY was the one helping her. She who was pregnant with Malfoy's rival child and is a supporter of Voldie, then again, Malfoy never did seem to like Voldie, and he and Harry were rivals since young. It also seemed as if Malfoy was friends with this Lucy, and that was why he was helping her, the posy did. Blaise saw Lucy as a sister so maybe Malfoy was trustworthy. Still, he didn't like that it was Malfoy helping her, which she had gone to Malfoy for help instead of him. She trusted Malfoy instead of him and told Malfoy about the HIS baby instead of him. His rival was helping his family, and that was what hurt most.

Harry made a decision, he would tell Ron and Hermione, hopefully they could remember the girl he was with that day and if they didn't, then they would help him figure out who it is. His only clues were that she is blond, petite, a Slytherin, her name was Lucy and is friends with Malfoy and his posy.

With his mind made up, he decided to head to Griffindor tower and meet with his best friends to tell them what he has found out. He knew they must have been worried, he did tell them he was going to follow Malofoy and get to the bottom of their little secret, and right now, he was happy he listened to his paranoid side. He wondered if that was a feeling about the pregnancy and not just curiosity. No matter, he would get to the bottom of this, he had a family to work for and stay alive for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry arrived at Gryffindor common room. He hesitated a bit when he was in front of the door. He knew that once he went in, there will be no turning back. He thought of all the things that could lead to this. He knew that if Voldie found out about her, he would kill her that was the reason that she kept quiet. As soon as Voldie finds out, he would most likely try to get the mother of his child in an attempt to trap him. Could he deal with the fact that it would he his fault that she was in danger? For being with him, she now has to suffer, separate from her family to keep his child safe. She was giving up so many things just to have his kid, even if he himself didn't remember that night.

He wondered how hurt she must have felt that he didn't remember her. Did she even know he didn't remember that night, or did she believe that it had meant nothing to him? He wished he could just ask her but that is hard when you don't know who she is in the first place. This is why he was coming to his friends, so they could help him find out who she is.

With a frown on his face, Harry realized that when she leaves Hogwards, she will still be in danger even if he doesn't go near her. Voldie didn't like anyone to run away from him, if she just left, he would have a reason to go after her and find out for what it was that she left for. He would most likely believe she had decided for the Order. Either way, she was in danger and even her friends wouldn't be able to help her.

Harry snapped out of his thought to the Fat Lady asking him if he was ok. Apparently he had been standing outside of the portrait for half an hour lost in thought and had not been able to get his attention until now. Harry noticed she had a worried expression on her face. Harry decided to smile, he re assured the Fat Lady that he was in thought and that he was only worried about stupid teenage things, nothing to worry about and with that he spoke the password and entered the common room.

When harry entered, he was meet by Ron and Hermione worried expressions. Harry didn't want to say anything in front of everyone so he motioned for them to follow him to their dorm. Once inside, he made sure they were alone. He spelled a lock and silencing charm on the door and sat on his bed. Ron and Hermione followed him to his bed and waited for his to speak. With a deep breath, he told them everything; the conversation between Blaise and Pansy and his strange dreams that didn't seem to be dreams anymore. When he was done, they both looked at Harry with shocked expressions.

"Mate, I don't know what to say." Ron said, still not getting over his shock.

"Harry, we need to find who she is, if this gets out they will both be in danger. If You-know-who finds out, he will use this against you" Hermione said, she had managed to get out of shocked, she looked really concern about the new situation.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want you guys to help me find who she is." Harry said tiredly as he ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Wow mate, can you believe it, you're going to be a daddy and your only 17; how do you feel. I mean you just found out some big stuff, are you taking it ok?" Ron said. He was really interested in what Harry was going to say. It's not every day a 17 year old boy finds out he is going to be a dad.

Harry sighted, he lay on his bed, took off his glasses and put his arm over his head. "to be honest, I don't know, and I'm so confused. I am happy and excited that I will finally have a family, don't get me wrong Ron, I love your family and I see them as mine as well but…"

"But what? Harry you know we see you as family. Mom and dad see you as another son and we see you as a brother. Harry, you know you have a family with the weasleys, and Hermione too." Ron said frantically, trying to reassure his friend that he did had a family. Ron didn't like Harry thinking that he didn't have anyone; they were best friends, brothers really. He got along with him better than any of his siblings.

"I know, and I appreciate it. I have always seen you guys as family but… I have never really had a caring **blood** related relative. This is my chance to have that. To have a real family, my very own blood family. Someone to call my own. The Dursleys weren't great and for years I didn't know what a real family was until I came here. Ever since I was young, all I wanted was my very own loving family. I have a chance to do that. I have a chance to have someone related to me and say they love me and I can say it back to them.

This girl is caring all of my dreams and hopes for the future. Ever since voldie came back, I had resigned myself into believing that there is a very big and the most likely possibility that I won't make it in this war. I thought that I will probably never be able to fall in love and make a family of my own. Now I find that my dream is coming true and I don't want to lose it. I want to survive, I want to live and see my kid grow up. I want to be able to teach him/her how to fly, take it out for ice-cream, and go to Disney land or to a quiddich match. I want to be there.

I want to fall in love with this girl so we can be a complete and real family. I want my kid to have both parents, a loving home and hopefully I can have more children so my kid doesn't have to be alone. I went through that and I don't want him or her to go through that, it hurts. Ron, I hope you can understand it, this is my one shot to really be happy." Said Harry. At the end of his speech, he was crying.

It seemed so long since he had cried. Last time he had cried it was in fifth year, when Bellatrix had hit Sirius with the killing curse, sending him into the Vail only to come back a month later. He had thought he had really lost Sirius, but when he came back, he was the happiest kid in the world. A week after he came back, it was proven that Sirius was innocent and was given full custody of Harry. It was perfect timing, he had just gotten out of school when he have gotten the wonderful surprise of Sirius waiting at the train station for him to take him home. There he found out that Sirius had been out for a week and didn't want harry to know yet until he was sentenced or freed.

"I understand perfectly mate. I swear that we will do our best to find your family and keep them safe."

"This might not be that hard, I mean there is no way someone can hide a pregnancy. No one can hide a baby belly. Right now it is easy to hide because it is winter so the belly is growing but it's not that big. When winter starts fading then it will be impossible to hide it and even if they can, they can't hide the symptoms. Since we know what we are looking for, we can easily see who it is."

"It has to be someone who the git hangs out with; I mean Zibini did say that Malfoy is protecting her, so it has to be…uh. "

"That blond sixth year girl, she's been near Malfoy all the time. In fact, all of the ferret's friends have been with her. "

"Ron, your right, now that I think about it, she has been sick. I've heard she had thrown up a lot, once in class. I don't think she has ever gone to the hospital wing to get checked out which means she knows what she has and is trying to hide it, it makes sense. Her names Luciana, she's Lucy! Oh my god, she is Lucy, Harry we know who it is, I'm so happy for you. Now you can have your family."

Harry who wasn't paying attention to what they were saying now was shocked. Of course, Luciana Thompson, She was the Slytherin 6th year girl that was sick and Malfoy had helped her get out of the Great Hall. He remembered that he thought it was strange of Malfoy to help someone, so that was her then. Why didn't he see it before, it was so obvious.

At that moment, Harry decided to take care of Luciana and his child with everything he had. From now on, he would protect them since they were now all of his hope, his future, his everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Harry woke up in a good mood. The news from last night weren't bad one, sure he was scared as hell for their safety but he had confidence that once Luciana and he were together, everything would be fine. Voldie was dangerous but he was sure that when he told Dumbledore, he would take measures to insure his little family's safety. This is where he was headed right now; to Dumbledore's office to discuss this new development.

When he arrived, he spoke the password and went up the stairs where Dumbledore was waiting for him with that twinkle in his eyes that seemed full of curiosity.

"Harry by boy, what a pleasant surprise, I wasn't expecting you. I'm guessing this is not a friendly visit to see how this old man is doing, you seem rather serious, is there something I can help you with."

"Actually professor, I do, that's why I came here for. I want to ask for a favor, and maybe I should apologize as well."

"Apologize? Apologize for what my boy?"

"I, well you see on the Halloween party, you remember that there was alcohol in the punce because some raven claws managed to smuggle it in and pour it into the drinks?"

"Ah yes, I remember very well, those students are still serving their detention are they not?"

"Yes well, something else happened that night because of the influence on alcohol."

"You mean that you did something that you shouldn't have?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry but this makes things much more complicated fighting voldermot and I would like your help."

"And what is this favor?"

"I would like you to help protect and hide my family."

"Harry, the Dursleys are perf…."

"No, not them, I mean MY family. Dumbledore, I am going to be a father and I want to make sure they are safe."

"My, this is a surprise; may I know the name to your child's mother?"

"Luciana Thompson, a sixth year Slytherin girl. I would also like for you to protect her friends, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zibini, and Goyle. They have been helping her keep my child a secret so that voldermot doesn't find out about them and use them against me."

"I see, well congratulations, you are a soon to be father. How do you feel? Don't worry; I'll make sure Miss Thompson is well taken care of. In fact, she should get a check up to see how the baby is doing. I'll tell Promfy to give you an appointment and I'll inform you as soon as I can."

"Thank you professor, I appreciate it. Well to tell you the truth, I am terrified but very happy. I will finally have a family of my own, this just gives me a more of an important reason to defeat voldermot, and as soon as possible, I don't want my kid born in the middle of war."

"Yes, fatherhood can be overwhelming I heard. I'm happy that you are now have a reason to keep fighting for, a reason to live for. To be honest, I was a bit scared that you were planning on dying in this war."

"To be honest, I sort of wanted to give up a lot of the times, but not anymore."

"Well that great. So what does Sirius say about the baby? Is he happy he will be a grandfather?"

"Actually, I haven't told him anything yet."

"You haven't, I thought he would have known before me. In fact I thought that he might have wanted to come here with you to talk with me."

"Well, I'm a bit scared about telling him. I don't know how he will react. Will he understand or will he blow the roof. I mean, he is my friend but he is also my guardian, my godfather; he is practically my father and I don't want to disappoint him and tell him that I am going to be a father at 17."

"I understand perfectly my boy. I will be present when you tell him about Miss Thompson. Will this make you feel better?"

"Yeah, it actually does thanks. So ah, why are you taking it so well?"

"I believe that a child no matter what, is a blessing. I hope you don't mind me visiting you and your family from time to time. I enjoy children and would make an exceptional baby sitter."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice. Well thank you but I have to go to breakfast and hurry up to class, I'll see you soon professor, and have a nice day."

"You too harry, and enjoy life" and with that, Harry left the office and went to the great hall to eat.


End file.
